


December 30, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face when he found himself near the grave of Supergirl.





	December 30, 2003

I never created DC.

Several tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face when he found himself near the grave of Supergirl and Martha.

THE END


End file.
